This relates generally to electronic devices with displays, and, more particularly, to backlit displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Backlit displays such as backlit liquid crystal displays include backlight units. A backlight unit produces light that travels outwardly through an array of pixels in a display. The pixels modulate the intensity of the light from the backlight unit to create images on the display.
Backlight units help ensure that displays can display images in a wide variety of ambient lighting conditions. If care is not taken, however, the backlight illumination from a backlight unit will not be uniform and the structures in the backlight unit will not be sufficiently robust.